Those Eyes
by Pharaoh'sCrystals
Summary: It's been forever..... no dates since.... she only strides in my office and has my heart.... yet... those eyes.... so familiar... so lovely!
1. Chapter 1

Cheek to cheek, arms in arms they two love birds stood as a small flash went off as Jounochi took a picture of Atem and Anzu in the sunset of the last day of summer break. Everyone was sad as they all wished their tearful goodbyes before they went home and packed for college and all promised to stay in touch. And for a few months they did. But then those few months turned to years and years turned to many years... and then... you get the point!

"Minaho, you said the firm called? When did they make their apointment?" Atem asks a young blond haired women that sat a computer desk as she furriously read over the screen with her sea green eyes.

"Next Monday sir." Minaho informed as she looks at him and smiles.

"And the new trainee?" Atem asks as he begins to walk around the clustered office with his Secretary close behind him. The office was packed with small cubicles of people with computers typing away and papers flying with the smell of fresh brued coffee filling the air. Being a Lawyer was his main job but Atemu was a part time policeman and Editor for Domino Weekly magizine.

"Arriving at exactly 1 sir." Minaho confirmed looking down at her watch as she followed the former Pharaoh into his private office.

"1... ok 1." Yami says hustling through all of his paper work. He stops and stares at a photo of his niece and nephew. His neice, Karina, was 10 with blond hair and blue eyes and his nephew, Mozie was short with red hair and purple eyes. Like his father Yugi, Yami's long lost brother. "Alright... that gives me... exactly..." He looks up at the huge face of the clock on his wall of the office and gasps. "TEN MINUTES!" He roars. "God no!" He runs a stressful hand through his hair and then plops down in his chair and sighs in agony. Holding his head in his hands he talks to his secratary, "I dont have anything striaght. I think I can only handle so many things at once!"

"Your fine sir, your just tired. The new trainee will understand that it's a busy time and all, being close to the Christmas season. We have many cupon clips in the magizine and since Sasame your assisstant edito quit we've been short handed. From what I hear this person is very neat and is good with orginizing things. Maybe they could be your assistant editor." Minaho says softly.

"Your right! I can do this." Yami looks up and sees a young burnette stand outside his door and look around. Then she looks down at a slip of paper in her hands and begins to read it. Yami squints forgetting his glasses that, at age 29, remembers he really needs and tries to read the letter. Unable to he stops and and looks the women over. Her curvey features and long, mid back length hair tied together in a loose white bow woth loose strands all around her. Her long, ankle length black silk skirt and Tee shirt puffy blouse made her look profensional almost. She looks up and then looks above his closed office door at the number that was engraved on top. She smiles and softly knockes on the door looking at Yami with her deep cerulean blue eyes that hid behind dark, gold framed glasses. He nods acknoleging her to come in so she shrugs and slowly pulls on the steal door knob and lets herself in.

"Good afternoon sir." She says in her soft girlish voice. She bows her head in saying hello and then looks at Yami while biting her lower lip.

"Please... please sit down." Yami smiles at her. She smiles back and then sits down in the chair next to Minaho. "My name is Atemu Mouto and I am the Editor of Domino Weekly. This is my lovely Secratary, Minaho Adams." He ushers towards Minaho. He sees the womens eyes widen but then they go back to normal size.

"My name is Crystal Maoniho." She smiles as she holds out her hand for Yami to shake.

"Nice to meet you." Yami shakes Crystal's hand and looks at her curiously. Seeing the familiar features of an old friend he shakes his head and sits back in his chair after he let go of her hand.

"I come here looking for a small job. Maybe writing an article or what not...?" Crystal questions her azure eyes flashing with embarressment. "I have just moved back to Domino and am in need of a job." She explains looking down at her light pink polished nails.

"Do you wish to write?" Yami asks her.

"Yes, I do very much. But I also like to assisst. Organizing things is always something I can do aswell." Crystal looks around at Yami's desk smiling when she sees the mess.

"Right now a position that is open is... the job as assisstant editor. I can make you a journalist if you may wish... but you claim to be good at cleaning and organizing. Which may... uhhh come in handy!" Yami jokes lifting his eyes brows as he looks around his small cluttered office. The book case was not organized with it's books laying all over. The filing cabinet was overflowing with papers Yami had yet to... uhhh... well file! There were a few dirty, but empty, coffee cups on his small coffee table with a few older magazines. The previous Domino Weekly was laying on the floor spraled on a random page featuring the interview with a new and up coming singing star, Serena Silver, an old friend of Yami's from Highschool. On the spare mahogany chair that was positioned in the far corner laied neatly out of the way was Yami's police uniform and on the floor beside the left arm rest lay his breif case where he would keep his many cases before and after they left the courtroom.

"I would love to maybe write an article or two but I supose I could help here in the office as your assisstant editor." Crystal smiles.

"Becoming an editor you may also write articles so seeing well that you want to makes this interview thing alot easier for me!" Yami smiles clasping his hands together, then rubbing them.

"Heh." Crystal laughs her cerulean eyes shining. "When shall I begin?"

"I would say... the office is closed tomorrow but if you like I could come in and show you around when it's less hectic." Yami offers.

"I'd like that." She stares into his crimson wine eyes and her heart skips a beat. "Just as before..." She smiles to herself.

"Say... noon?" Yami offers a time after looking in his small planner.

"Noon'd be good." Crystal nods as she stands from her cuchoined chair and once again, shakes Yami's hand smiling. Then she heads out the door.

"She seems nice." Minaho acknologes after she is out of site.

"Yes." Yami nods out in his own world.

"Yami?" Minaho starts looking at him funny. "Yami... YAMI!" She finally yells.

"Wha!" He says after a while.

"Your planners going off!" Suddenly Yami heard beeping and quickly opened the first desk drawer and pulled out the hand held device that was beeping. He took the small pointed stick out and began to push it quickly against the screen. When he finally got the message he growled slightly and stared at Minaho while she laughed hystericly. "Thats the best one yet! Dontcha think Yami?" She asks holding her stomach to stop laughing. On the planner there was a message that read: Tricked Ya! On it. "Next time you go drooling over girls I know how to get you out! 'Oh Yami! Your planners beeping!'" Minaho imitates overdramaticly.

"Funny Mina!" Minaho stops laughing and looks at Yami striaght in the eye. "What? Did I hit a weak spot?" Yami asks as he closes all the blind of his office and locks the door that was behind him.

"Y-You called me Mina." She stammers looking at him.

"Yes I did." His voice was filled with lust and passion.

"You stopped calling me Mina after we broke up..." Was all MInaho could say.

"Well... maybe I want you back." Yami pouts as he throws his uniform for night duty on the ground. He sits on the cleared off couch and looks up at Minaho.

"A-Atemu..?" She asks.

"Yes...?" Yami stands up again and walks over to where Minaho stands. He holds her tightly in his arms, placing his head in the nape of her neck.

"W-What are you... uhhhh... doing?" She asks as her knees buckle when Yami begins to kiss her neck. "Not... mhhmmmm... not now Yami... people can... ahh... hear us.." Her breaths began short as she strianed herself from temtation as Yami kissed her passionate on her neck.

"The door is locked." Yami says sleepily in a soft muffled voice. "They wont even now." He begins to lead Minaho over to the couch where he sits down and then sits her on his lap. "Sooo Mina, how have you been today?" He asks teasingly.

"Dont you dare try that charm on me." Minaho pleads with lust filling her voice. Then Yami captures her lips in a long, passionate, heated kiss. He deepens this kiss when she doesnt hessitate as he pulls her closer and closer until they were smushed together and no one could fit between them.

One clearly polished black boot hits the tiled floor at a time as it makes a small clicking noise. The air smelled stuffy and his rear end REALLY had a bruise. Yami wore his dark navy blue police duty uniform and black combat boots as he prepared for duty at the office. You would think every girl would fall for a young, not too bad looking man, in a police car and skin tight uniform but, Yami didnt have that kind of luck. A date or so every once in a while but no one was steady like him and Minaho had been. And maybe some previous girlfriends... but he couldnt remember them! He chuckled remembering the incedent with Minaho this afternoon.

(Flashback!)

They were cuddled closely on the couch kissing heatedly, holding each other tight not wanting to let go. Yami telling Minaho she was beautiful, like old days. Minaho blushing and poking his nose then snugglings closer and kissing more. Suddenly the alarm rang, quite loudly too. They jumped apart and Yami fell on the carpeted floor landing right on his butt. He cringes in pain while Minaho laughs hystericly.

(END)

BEEP BEEP! His pager rang from his belt. "Yami postion between 34th and Makashi need your backup. FAST!" An older voice barks over the static of the radio. Yami begins to run down the hall that he had recently come from and hustles out the door to his black and white police car. Quickly getting in he starts it and turns on the sirens then speeds out of site.

"FREEZE!" Atemu hisses pointing his metal barrel at a creepy looking man with bruised skin and dried blood along his arms and the back of his legs his hair was shaggy with a small tint that it used to be blond, hidden under layers of dirt and mud. (PC: EWWWW! ;-P) "Turn around and show your face!" Atemu's deep voice comands.

"He's a lunatic Atemu." His chief whispers as he comes and stands by his side. Atemu rolled his eyes and look at the victum in front of him but directed his words to the chief,

"This may not be a good time to correct you, but please... call me Yami. Atemu brings back bad memories." He mumbles. Looking through the aimer of his gun as the odd man turns around to face Yami. "WHAT?" Yami asks in a whisper as tkhe back of the man he had stare at before turns into dark brown pain filled orbs with tears running down his cheeks.

"Atemu!" The man hisses.

"J-Jounachi?" Yami says his voice filled with disbelife. He lowers his gun to his side and then lets it drop to the pavement with a clack.

(Flashback)

"Now that we're outta Highschool whadda ya wanna do with your life Jou?" Yugi asks.

"An officer..." Jounachi smiles simply.

"A police officer?" Yami asks.

"Yea, they seem to be great role models and I always wanted ta be a role model." Jou says. Then he looks at Yami, "What about you Pharaoh? What do you wanna do besides being good at everything?" He kids.

"Now that you put it that way... I'm not quite sure." Atemu stops to think. "An officer sounds like something that would be fun. You know being a hero to someone in need. Maybe a lawyer or maybe simply an editor for a magizine." He stops and then looks at the smaller look alike of him. "What about you Yug?"

"I wanna travel the world. Maybe even settle down with a girl and have a life together." He looks down at his hands and fiddles with his thumbs. "Maybe raise a family and have wonderful kids that I can tell stories too and buy gifts and play with. Take them places and show them how to do things that my father couldnt teach me." He finishes and sighs.

"That sounds reasonable." Atemu nods.

(END FLASHBACK)

**PC: End of chapter one of Those Eyes. Tell me what ya think! -**

**Yami: PharaohsCrystals does not own Yugioh or anything! Bibi**

**PC: CHapter two will be up as soon as I finish it! **


	2. Chapter 2

"These are the office cubicles, obviously." Yami walks through the office floor of the building with Crystal following close behind. Her hair was held up in a ponytail on top of her head and her dark framed glasses were perched on her nose with crystal orbs looking around studing everthing down to every little paper on the desk. She wore a short mini jean skirt and a baby pink tank top due to the hotness outside on the summer day in June. Her flip flops smacked aganst her heels as she walked and that was about the only sound that could be heard besides Yami takling.

"Atemu...?" She asks with her soft voice.

"Please, Crystal, call me Yami. Atemu brings back bad memories." Yami cringed at what had happened the night before with Jounachi.

"Where will I work?" She bores her eyes to melt his own stare as she stares deep into his wine orbs.

"You will work in that enclosed office over there." He points to the far side of the room where, nect to his own office, was another empty one that had her lable on it. It read: Crystal: Asst. Editor. As a header and in white letters on a black plank.

"Wow!" Crystals rushes over to the office door and runs her hand down the pannel of the door frame. Yami stares as her skirt swishes back and forth with awe... (as any man would do) "Can I look inside?"

"Sure." Yami shrugs comeing back down to earth. He watches as she opens the door and walks in following her close behind.

"Wow, its clean in here." She hints.

"Funny!" Yami stares at her with a fake evil stare. "I hold three jobs... it cant stay clean all the time." He smiles as he sits in one of her visitor chairs.

"Really? Wow. Have a family?" She asks as she sits at her desk chair and folds her hands on top of the desk.

"Pardon me?" Yami asks lifting an eyebrow.

"Kids...? Wife...?" She hints.

"No. Single and still lookin!" He winks.

"Wow. Single man withholding three jobs. Very attractive." She laughs embaressed. "Just as I hoped..."

"Hey! I think that was a compliment!" Yami sits back and relaxes in the brown comfortable arm chair.

"What do you do?" Crystal asks him.

"I'm the editor here as well as a part time Police Officer and a Lawyer." He states proudly. "All I vowed I would do after I graduated High School."

"Really..." She says somewhat releaved.

"What about you? What did you do?" Yami asks. He pushes a blond bang out of his eye and then listens to what she had to say.

"Well... in America I was in NYC holding up a Dance Studio with a friend. I had a part time job at a bar and I got tips from singing kareoke too. Then I came back to Japan to see how my family was doing and catch up with old times." She smiles at him. Crystal looks at her watch and then sighs, "I should really go. I'm rambling about the past... thinkgs you most likely dont wanna hear." She stands to leave and as she walks out the door Yami grabs her wrist.

"Wait! I dont mind listening. I always had an ear to lean when I was younger. D-Do you wanna go for coffee or something? Maybe even dinner?" He asks as he bites his lip. She looks at him flushed and then softly smiles blushing a little more.

"I would love too." Then they head out.

"It's been forever since I've been to Down Town Domino diner." Crystal says as she looks around after she and Yami were seated at their table.

"I once took my girlfriend here when we were teenagers." Yami sighs somewhat day dreaming. Her young teenaged face suddenly appears in her head, he shakes it out and looks deep into Crystal's cerulean orbs. "Your eyes remind me of her eyes." Yami smiles.

"I remember that..." Crystal smiles to herself. "I took my boyfriend here for our ... errr third annaversery." She hessiated so she changed the year of their annaversery. "What was your girlfriends name?" She asks him changing the subject.

"Her name was Anzu." Yami sighed at the sound of her name.

"It's been forever since I've heard that name..." Crystal smiles to herself. "D-Do you miss her?"

"Heck yes!" Yami said real fast. "I think about her alot. She's always on my mind." He smiles.

"I worked with her at the Dance Studio in NYC." Crystal smiles at him. "She gave me this picture and asked me to find you." She goes into her small pink pocketbook and pulls out a small photograph. Handing it to Yami she pats his hand as he looks at the picture in awe.

"I remember this picture!" Yami says swallowing every inch of the scenery in. In the photo was himself holding Anzu close as the June sun set behind them. A few fireflies lit up and shone in the picture with the two smiling happily.

"She told me all about you. You sounded so awesome so I just had to meet you!" Crystal smiles.

They eat their dinner and drink their soft, red wine and chat inbetween causing Yami to become more attached to this Anzu look- alike... almost.

Later that night Yami drives Crystal home and brings her to her hotel. He takes her to the door and she pulls him in. Signing in her name and Yami's. She guides him up the steps and to room 405, her room.

"You can come in!" She smiles sweetly at Yami. "I wanted to show you something." She rushes into her bed room. As she rumbles through her suitcase Yami takes a seat on the small ivy green love seat. "Here it is." He heard her mumble and then she came out from behind the door. She walks over to him with a small postcard. "She asked me to give this to you." Crystal hands Yami a small hand made postcard. Yami fingered it softly with his tough fingertips. The picture on the front was of Anzu singing a song at Kareoke, the front read: Missin you in A Moment Like this.

"Wow" Yami whispers. She had really changed. She still had the same figure, same cerulean blue eyes... he couldnt tell with her hair, it was up in a tight ballerina bun on top of her head. She wore a short denim squort with a stripped ivy green tigh blouse. He turned it over and then read the back aloud: "Miss ya so much. I'm sure we both moved on but I never foreget you. Still single and still dreaming high. Miss ya alot! Love, Anzu."

"She misses you. She goes on dates with other men but hasnt married yet." Crystal smiles. "She wanted you to have that."

"Thanks." Yami says as he smiles up at Crystal. "You really remind me of her." He points out again.

"Why?" Crystal asks alarmed for a moment. She takes a saet next to Yami on the love seat and waits for his amswer.

"Your eyes, the color of your hair, your personality...everything." Yami shrugs. "It's not a bad thing or anything."

"Well,..." Crystal blushes. The clock dings 12pm she looks at Yami and sighs. "Maybe you should be going. It may take a while to get home." She moves closer to him and he doesnt move away so she rests her shoulder on his chest. Yami hessitantly wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her close to him and kissed her forehead. They sat there for a while until Crystal looks up into Yami's eyes and leans up to kiss him on the lips... it was sealed, their feelings were out now, no turning back.

A week later Yami sat in the office of the complex typing on his small dell laptop waiting for the in the making copy of Domino Weekly when, suddenly Crystal barges in growling about something. "What's wrong Crys?" Yami looks up from his computer screen and looks into Crystals sapphire eyes. Suddenly in the past few days she as been very moody.

"What isnt!" She grumbles her cerulean eyes filled with rage. "Your Law Firm called and canceled their appointment for Monday afternoon, the Cheif called looking for you to ask about some psycho you guys found the other night and I woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Crystal goes on and on.

"Why dont you and I go for a walk?" Yami offers. He stands from his chair and walks around his desk to Crystal side as he looks her up and down. Thick frammed glasses, long white pheasent skirt with white tee shirt with small butterflies, white moccisans and a small silver anklet on her left ankle. Her hair was neatly pinned in a large bun on the top of her head to keep stray hairs form her eyes.

"NO!" Crystal hisses a little harshly and turns to exit the room. Little did she know as Crystal let her anger rage she also alowed a small sheet of purple stationary paper to fall from her skirt pocket. His office door slammed loudly and the glass rattled as Yami bent down to pick up the small paper. Staring down at it as he walks back to his desk he smiles recoginzing the handing- writing from anywhere, Anzu's. Sitting down causing his seat to squeak he sets the letter on his desk and crosses his right leg over his left and pulls out his reading glasses. Picking up the paper again he holds it out so he could read the small, loopy, cursive writing:

Hey Crystal!

Miss ya so much girl! Wish you could see Japan. It's really awesome! How's the dance studio? Keeping it running smoothly? Hope so, take care of Namonaki for me and tell him I love him! Keep in- touch,

Always,

Anzu

"Heh! The date claims it was wrote on June third 2005..." Yami says to himself as he looks up from the letter and at his calander on the wall. A large picture of a funky orange and white cat with its toungue stuck out was on the top with a small caption that read: Sometimes the solution to all life's problems is a good dessert. "Ahah! Look at this today is June 3!" He closes his eyes and places the note on his desk, unhooking his legs he places them neatly under the desk and pulls his chair closer. Connecting to the internet on his lap top he goes to the easiest search engine and types in NYC Dance Studio. Hitting the enter key on his computer the page loads fast and brings up three pictures. One of a small, little school itself with its briick outside design with two small glass double doors and a sign that hung above the first door, NYC Dance Studio. The second picture was of a young women with jet black hair and pink coral eyes. Her cheeks were covered with freckles and she wore a light pink lipstick. The next picture was of another women. This one had long chocolate brown hair brushed over onto her left shoulder with deep, blue sapphire eyes and messy bangs that hung close to her eyes. Her smile was pure and her skin, porcilen. "Heh!" Yami chuckles. He, then, scrolls down the page more and reads an article posted about the school.

"NYC Dance Studio is run by two young, and energetic women, Anzu Mazaki (farthest to right) and Crystal Maoniho. (Center) These two women devoted their time to dancing and have moved from far away contries to help people in america learn the art of danceing. Anzu, coming from Domino Japan, and Crystal, coming from Europe, both have a lot to offer the dance academy. We hope you will come and join to share the magic with the rest of the world.

P.S.: As you walk in be sure to pet Namonaki on the head:)"

At the bottom a small picture of a petite, skinny, black kitten with purple eyes sat for the camera and posed with his head tilted to the right slightly to show off it's dark blue color with a ballet slipper hanging from the chain. "Looks like we have an imposter." Yami smiles closeing out of the program. He rubs his hands together and presses the intercome button on the speaker. "Crystal please report to my office as soon as possible." He switches off the button and striaghtens his black and white stripped tie and flattens out the wrinkle in his pants as he awaits the arrival of "Crystal".

PC: HAHA! Done! Tell me what you think! I know I shouldnt have started this story while I'm working on other stories but I couldnt help it! It came to mind so I typed it! -

Yami: IMPOSTER!

Serena: Yes Yami there is an imposter.

Yami: Since when did u get here? It's only supposed to be me and PharaohsCrystals today.

Serena: Kiaba called off his mutt beatings today so there was nothing fun to watch on TV so I came in here. looks around at pink walls and stops on a small oak plague OoO whats this? walks over and fingers the plaque

PC: DONT TOUCH! Thats my diploma! says proudly

Yami: You graduated? Gets slapped on head with roll of paper sending stars into eyes

PC: Yes! I got third in my class...

Serena: Really? Wow! Your S-M-R-T

PC: haha I couldnt have done it without you Serena. Cheering me on teary eyed

Serena: alright, thats a little scarey but thanks... sweatdrop

Yami: WELL! Time to leave Pharaohs Crystals has to take her pills to make the many voices go away in her head before they tell her to delete this story! Bibi carries PC off by the shirt collar

Serena: By the way, u ppl who didnt get it from other stories, PCrystals DOES NOT OWN YGO! End of convo!


End file.
